Survive This Semester
by Tamer Lorika
Summary: Korea is going to fail chemistry, if he doesn't do some extensive "private tutoring" with his lovely teacher, China. Too bad their ideas of what tutoring entails are a liiittle different... Korea is going to get his "A", no matter what!


**Haha, this was actually a total BLAST to write; its my half of an exchange with Domomomo, and I really hope (s)he (?) likes it! ^^ I've never written this couple, or Korea... so I hope it turned out well. I like them very much.**

**Please check out Domomomo's fic "Schedule" as well! It was amazing :3 It made me smile.**

**안녕 means "Hi" in Korean. **

**

* * *

**

Wang Yao, chemistry teacher at St. Jeanne's High School, looked down at his gradebook.

Then up at the student sitting in the desk in front of him.

Down.

Up. The student was smiling too cheekily for the gravity of this moment.

Down.

There was no way this was happening to him.

Up again – and there was the kid, suddenly very, very close to Yao's face.

"So, teach', anything you can do?" Im Yong Soo asked happily.

Yao put on his best no-nonsense glare, realizing with a growing horror that it hadn't worked on this particular student in almost three months. He really needed a new no-nonsense glare. Instead, he let his head fall heavily to his desk. It made a satisfying _thump_.

"… you are failing chemistry," he muttered.

"Yep!" said Yong Soo without concern, perching on the edge of his desk. "So, anything you can do to help me bring my grade up to an 'A'? I'll do _anything…_" he leaned across the desk, lips near Yao's ear. Yao's head shot straight up, almost catching the kid under the chin.

"No! There is no 'anything' you will be doing; nothing like 'anything', aru!" Yao snapped. "You will be attending after school tutoring for the rest of the semester, and you will do extra work, and even then you can only bring it up to a 'C-', understand?"

Yong Soo shrugged. "Alright. I'll take what I can get – after all, barely passing grades originated in Korea, right?" Yao actually thought that maybe he was correct. "And you will be the one tutoring me, won't you?"

Yao frowned. "Yes. And I expect you on your best behavior, or you will keep your 'F', aru."

"I'll accept your challenge!" Yong Soo announced happily. "Be ready to spend lots of time with me after school!" He smirked, in a way that Yao thought was probably unhealthy – well, probably unhealthy for Yao, at least.

"… fine… just go."

Yong Soo's face immediately fell. "Aren't you going to give me a good-bye kiss?" he asked with such puppy-dog eyes that Yao expected him to bark.

He glared at his wayward student for a long moment, before crumbling completely.

"… alright, alright…" he conceded, leaning in for a quick, furtive peck on the cheek before hastily pulling away and burying his face in his paperwork.

"YAAAAY!"

"Go home!" Yao snapped.

Yong Soo did as he was told. For once in his life. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Yao banged his head against the desk again, wondering what he had gotten himself into, and knowing this had, somehow, been planned.

… as embarrassing as it was, Yao had been… in a relationship with a student for almost four months. Yao knew that it was immoral and unprofessional and something _he should definitely not be doing_ but somehow Yong Soo was just so damn convincing, when he had his lips pressed up against Yao's neck and his hands –

- That sentence was not going to be finished, not at all. It wasn't as if he and the boy had _"_done" anything. Yao would not allow it. Not if his first time was with a stude –

- Damn, that sentence wasn't going to be finished, either.

And now, he and Yong Soo would be having private tutoring lessons for the next two weeks. Together. Alone. For an extended period of time. With a boy that succeeded in turning him on just by being in the room and _smiling_. Stupid, sexy confidence and stupid, sexy Yong Soo.

This was gonna be one long fortnight.

…

He did _not_ just use the word "fortnight".

* * *

The next day, when the bell rang for the end of school, Yao studiously didn't look up from the reports he was grading as the rest of the kids filed out. He figured he would have to wait a little while for Yong Soo to show up; his last period was gym, and the students had to change out of their uniforms and probably take a shower and maybe he'd show up all wet and dripping like he sometimes did –

…oh god, Yao had it bad. He distinctly hated himself at that moment.

He truly did love Yong Soo. It was the kid's inherent innocence, the way he was so optimistic and determined, even in the face of a bully or a bad grade. It was the way he took care of Yao sometimes, when he came to work with a cold and the Korean boy showed up with hot tea at lunch time and a new scarf the next day. It was the way Yao couldn't stop thinking about his smile, even when he was drily rattling off the contents of the periodic table. It was the way Yao was steadily falling the hell apart. And maybe he didn't mind, so much.

…

Not that any of that would be admitted out loud. Ever. Evereverevereverever.

Aru.

By the time Yao's mental tirade was finished, the room was sufficiently empty. He stood with a sigh, wondering how he was going to bring Yong Soo's grade up in only two weeks. He was a smart kid and he _looked_ like he was paying attention in class (even if he was only staring at his teacher); certainly it couldn't be too hard for him to understand.

"Easy exercises in valent electrons, then!" Yao decided, clapping his hands. He grabbed a marker and started detailing pictures on the whiteboard in neat, precise strokes. He was so focused on his work that he did not notice the door swinging open behind him until he felt soft hands slipping under his shirt and – what the, _groping his chest?_

"Aiya!" Yao shouted, spinning around and fully ready to stab his assailant with a dry-erase marker. He only stopped himself when he realized it was Yong Soo, smiling at him with a devilish sort of grin and an utterly innocent look as he stuffed his hands behind his back.

"안녕!" he greeted with a grin. "I am here to start my lesson!"

"Wh-what are you – why did you –" Yao's brain could not decide on which question was more important; why the student had _groped_ him, or …

"What are you wearing?"

Yong Soo just smiled. "What? I just ran over here from gym class. It's just my uniform."

"It's half your uniform, aru!" Yao exclaimed, staring. The boy was not wearing a _shirt_; his entire chest was bare and glistening with sweat, just slightly tanned and very well muscled, for a kid who was not in an organized sport. His shorts were far too loose around his hips, and the bones jutted out just slightly, the creases of his thighs sloping down to disappear into his waistband. A far too wide expanse of his legs were exposed from the shorts, where they cut off too high on his skin. High athletic socks hugged his calves like a girl's knee socks. His hair was careless and windswept, only a slight curl kinking one strand.

Yao flushed bright red, realizing how _close_ the boy was, how easily he could reach out and touch the heaving, sweaty skin, stroke it and Yong Soo would smile and close his eyes and…

"Sit down!" Yao ordered, his voice vaulting up to an octave he had not experienced since puberty. "Back off and sit down and…and… stop glistening!"

The Korean boy smiled like he'd won. He sat down at his desk, though… no, he sat _on_ it, straddling it with his legs spread, making those shorts ride up even more on his thighs. He leaned back on his palms, grinning.

"Ah, this is much more comfortable. Come on, teach', tell me what I gotta do to get an 'A'," he cajoled.

_Suck my –_

"Sit properly!" Yao snapped. "We're working with valent electrons today, so get out paper and take notes."

Yong Soo raised a lazy eyebrow as if he knew exactly what he was doing to his teacher. "I forgot my backpack. Can I borrow a pen?"

Yao frowned. "Unprepared, as usual?"

"Opportunism originated in Korea, I'd say," Yong Soo said cryptically, hooding his eyes and accepting a grudgingly-proffered pen and paper from Yao. Yao turned quickly back to the board, trying to focus on his lecture…

* * *

"… so, if the atomic number is 38, how many valent –"

Yao turned around, only to choke on the end of his sentence.

"Thirty-eight?" Yong Soo mumbled around a mouthful of his pen.

Yao flushed.

"That's mine, aru…" he murmured. "S-stop chewing..."

Yong Soo was not chewing. He was practically _molesting_ the damn thing, sucking long and hard on the tip of the ballpoint pen before licking down its edge, mumbling around it in a way misted the shiny plastic over with hot breath.

"'m hungry," the boy whined.

"…too bad…" Yao managed to choke out. "You have fifteen minutes until you can leave, aru; I have you until four o'clock."

"Aww… that's such a long time!" Yong Soo whined, shifting in his seat. "I'm hungry, and I'm cold!"

It was obvious he was cold, if the state of his uncovered nipples was anything to go by.

"G-go put on a shirt, then!" Yao exclaimed.

And maybe he was about to do just that; he moved slowly, fluidly to his feet, grinning as he did.

And then he moved closer to Yao, one easy step at a time.

"I can think of a much better way to get warm," Yong Soo said with a smile, before leaning up ever so slightly and pressing his warm, gentle lips against Yao's.

The chemistry teacher would normally never allow this, allow a student to take such control over him. He really ought to protest. But he really, really didn't want to. He felt Yong Soo's strong, heavy body pressing against his own, backing him up until his lower back dug into the edge of the whiteboard. Somehow, the discomfort was overcome by the sheer excitement of the moment, soft lips and utter closeness.

Yao could not deny that he loved this, when the other took control. He loved how someone could have such power over him, and treat him so well. Despite what was supposed to be outraged at being taken advantage of in the middle of a lesson, Yao could not very well come up with a valid reason to push Yong Soo away.

"Mmm…" he moaned against the kiss, feeling warm hands sneaking under his shirt and trailing lightly up his sides. He tried to reciprocate, immediately smoothing his own palms against Yong Soo's bare chest, searching along the lines of his muscles, fingertips flicking out against the skin. He felt the boy smile into the kiss, pressing their bodies even closer and working a knee between Yao's legs. Yao was overwhelmed with the feeling of being surrounded and caught. After being teased all afternoon, he was not complaining.

"Yong Soo…" he moaned, breaking away for air.

"Yeah, teach' ?" the kid said cheekily, hastily unbuttoning his dress shirt and mouthing kisses along the newly-exposed skin. "Something you want?" he murmured between sucks and licks. He carefully avoided Yao's neck, knowing a mark there could spell trouble. Below the neckline, however, was fair game, and Yao felt an aching bloom across his chest, realizing that a mark there was inevitable.

Marked. Branded. Taken advantage of.

"More…" Yao asked, unable to resort to begging even though he _wanted to_.

"More here?" asked Yong Soo, kissing a line down his chest, kneeling so that he could press his lips wetly across Yao's stomach.

"Yes, yes –"

And suddenly, Yong Soo was on his feet, quickly half a room away from Yao, almost out the door.

Yao gaped, flushed and panting and his legs weren't holding him up and _what was going on?_

"Sorry, teach', its four o'clock!" Yong Soo called. "Time to go home!"

"W-what –"

"It's a shame we can't continue this, but I'll be back tomorrow~" the boy sing-songed.

And with that, he turned his _gorgeous_ back and was out the door.

…

Yao's legs gave out and he sank to the ground, realizing that he was not going to survive the rest of the semester.


End file.
